


The Artist and the Lost Queen's Daughter

by mmcgui12_gmu



Series: The Sonny Joon Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Nancy Drew (Video Games), Torchwood
Genre: Game 26: Tomb of the Lost Queen, Game 30: The Shattered Medallion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: Alternate title: What Really Happened in Egypt.The Doctor loses the TARDIS keys while running around London, and Sonny Joon picks them up and takes Jamila El-Dine on a joyride through time and space. Pre-TMB and post-MED AU. Based on the common headcanon that Sonny is a Time Lord.(Restarted from an old account.)
Series: The Sonny Joon Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090859





	The Artist and the Lost Queen's Daughter

“Have I told you that you’re completely mad?” a woman asked.  
“Sure you have,” a man replied. “Just a couple of times, though.”  
“Yes, a couple of times per hour!”  
The man, a Korean-American named Sonny Joon, and the woman, Jamila El-Dine, a Muslim Londoner of Egyptian descent, walked down the dark alley in the heart of London.  
“I saw a man dropped these keys while running around the city with a girl. And I saw them coming from down here. I swear to the Annunaki that it was the Doctor and Martha Jones!” Sonny said.  
He ruffled his blue-and-purple hair and adjusted his purple-rimmed glasses as he abruptly stopped walking.  
“You know I don’t really believe in aliens. I’ve made that clear countless times,” Jamila said, knocking her hijab loose as she ran into her friend.  
“How do you explain that, then?” Sonny asked, pointing to something.  
“What?” Jamila finished readjusting the blue cloth around her head. She looked up at an old blue police box and said, “Oh, the BBC must’ve left that prop there.”  
Sonny put the keys in the lock, turning them as he pushed the door open.  
“I stand corrected. Maybe,” Jamila said.  
“Let’s see where she can take us!” Sonny said.


End file.
